Time's change But we will always meet again
by Isabella. Daimond. 13
Summary: Kagome left inuyasha and the gang, returning to her own time. She started to think things through, after a few years she started to day dream and think about them again and again. Now she is confused, how should she move on? now that they appread before her again some how?


Hello again, this one will be about our dear kagome and sesshomaru. I don't really do this couple, but I do love to read them. So I'll gave it a shot and you guys can tell how it is, yeah?

* * *

So. I hope you like it, and like I said. This will only be a drabble/one-shot, these are things that I might turn into a story if someone wants it. Well enjoy it anyway. :)

* * *

It was the same old weather, everything was the same. Ever since kagome left inuyasha and the gang, she never felt like she was back then. Her mother knew that and tried talking with her, but that made things worse for her. Then she heard something about Taisho, she hated to believe such bullshit.

They couldn't be... Then again, they lived a long time so it was possible they might have.

Kagome was just sitting at her desk in school, looking out the window. She wished for them to be out there, and soon they would come to find her.

' Inuyasha.. Sango.. Miroku... Rin.. Shippo.. And sesshomaru.. Ayame... Kyoga..' She thought, clenching her hand on her pencil.

"miss.. kagome... Miss kagome!" someone yelled, kagome snapped out of her day dream. "Huh!?" she said looking around. The teacher of her class looked at her, sighing. "If you are not well.. Please go home" She said, writing out a note and handing it to her.

Kagome sighed, in shame of letting herself day dream. She headed home.

It was pretty windy out side, she never did realise that it was this bad until she got out though. She shivered, "Danm it.. how did I not notice this!?.." She questioned herself. Rubbing her arms as she walks out into the cold.

Holding her books to her chest. Kagome looked a head, seeing a bit of sliver and hint of amber. ' What was that?..' She thought. There was no way it was him anyway, after all... This was her time and he always did hate her so much.

Not noticing him, was pretty much something he knew she would do. That was why he watched over her, waiting. For the right time to go to her and show himself. He actually wasn't that much different right now, his amber eyes had to be hidden.

Due to there being more humans than demon's, he hated to say it. But he missed it back then when the girl would scolded him like it was nothing, she was the only girl who would.

After a while kagome arrived at her house, the lights where off. "Huh? mum! why is the light off!?" she yelled, yet there was no answer form her. Kagome frowned, turning on the lights. As soon as she did many people jumped up, "surprise!" they all yelled.

The best thing was about that, was that most of the people there were the ones form that time. "You- How?- why!?" she said, not able to finish her sentence form shock.

Inuyasha was the first to walk over, "did we surprise you? this whole thing w-" he was going to finish, but was stopped by a hand. "Remember what he said!" kyoga warned him, it would be all for nothing if the mutt gave it away after all.

The guy would kill him to, well not like he hasn't being trying to anyway. "You'll find out soon kagome, for now how about hugs all around?" kyoga grinned. Pulling her into a hug.

Kagome then looked around, her eyes trailing down to the boys hands. "Um.. Sorry this is just a bit awkward for me.." She told him, pulling away and stepping back form them. Inuyasha and kyoga looked at each other. Instantly frowning, they then turned to her.

As kikyo and Ayame walked over, they where both frowning to. "Kagome.. Are you okay?" Ayame started, kikyo nodded towards her as if asking the same thing.

Kagome sighed, taking a deep breathe. "First, I want you to come and explain to me how you found me. Then, I'll tell you if I'm alright.."

She said, everyone looked at each other and then nodded silently before they went to the living room.

The man in the shadow didn't expect this, frowning. He sighed, guess this idea had back fired. He would need to get inuyasha for nearly blowing it later on, that idoit.. He disappeared into the night before someone came looking.

Everyone was sitting down, couples stayed with there own. So kagome was just sitting with little Shippo who was some what bigger, he seemed to be the only one who she would be okay with right now. "okay so, I guess I'll start then.."

Inuyasha said, glancing around. Kagome got comfortable in her arm chair with Shippo, putting a hand on her shoulder made her relax some what.

Kagome looked at inuyasha, placing a hand on over shippo's. "After you left, everything went well for a while. As we said, the war was going to start and after a week or so it did. So it was good you didn't stay.." He began. Kagome sighed, she really didn't care for that.

She knew that would happen, "I saw that happen through my vision.." She grumbled.

Kyoga nodded, "kikyo sent it to you.. She wanted to let you know about it, so you knew we where safe.. But.." kyoga looked down, clenching his fist. "Sango and most humans died off.." He told her slowly.

* * *

so as you can see, I'm planning on making this a story. Only if I get good reviews about this, so let me know what you think. :)


End file.
